


Reversal

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: God AU [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Gods, Het, Human, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The God of the Jungle prefers to pamper than to be pampered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversal

Most of their bedroom activities included Soundwave screaming herself hoarse as Bombrush worked her all night long. The stupid bastard enjoyed hearing her moan and would do everything in his power to hear her scream his name. And often times, he would succeed at doing so. All while make a mess of her and the bedsheets. 

Of course, there were nights like this one where things were a little different and Soundwave wasn’t complaining a bit.

She was lying on her stomach, her forehead resting against her arms. Her eyes were closed as she breathed in deep, feeling her lover above her as his hands moved across her back, working out the kinks.

She didn’t know how or why, but Bombrush was great at giving wonderful massages. It was surprising. One would have thought that since Bombrush was so full of himself, she should have been giving him a back massage. But no. Instead, she was the one lying down while her lover did all the work. If she wasn't so relaxed and at peace with this, she might have asked as to why he was doing this. But she was feeling way too good and honestly didn't care at the moments.

Besides, it wasn't as if she was making him do this. He had been the one to offer it to her in the first place. 

She let out a soft groan as she felt her body crack in just the right ways. Primus, this felt amazing… Seriously, where had he learned to do this?

Bombrush gave a soft chuckle. “Enjoying yourself?”

Too relax to give a verbal answer, she just let out a soft noise of approval.

“Careful, my dear, you’re making me a little too excited with how erotic you sound.”

“Don’t ruin it,” she mumbled out, moving a leg back to kick at him lightly.

Bombrush chuckled again, but said no more, going back to the massage and bringing her to a relaxed state once more. She made such cute noises and while he was tempted to make this massage more erotic and fun, he decided against it. Besides, she would probably just get angry. Maybe next time, he would bring it up as a suggestion. Since she was enjoying this one so much, he doubted she would say no. 

He had to smile to himself. Yep, he was definitely looking forward to that. 


End file.
